


sometimes adora needs 2 cry

by wolf264



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, also... adora with a softer body type rights..., autistic Adora, big spoon catra rights, give me emotional adora or else, i demand it, i need more rep of girls becoming emotionally overwhelmed with Love, shes like a lil furry backpack.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264
Summary: how the fuck do i put tabs in my works|||me? yearning on the tl? of coursethis is just some short catradora thing i made because i crave physical affection during these trying times
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	sometimes adora needs 2 cry

Catra loves being Adora’s girlfriend. Laying next to her, kissing lazily all over her broad shoulders, counting the freckles on the back of her neck. To just be at peace with her, and the world. It was a much needed change of scenery.

These were the rare times Catra wishes she could stay in one place forever. Relaxed under thin, silken blankets in the Brightmoon dusk, next to the most beautiful girl in Etheria. Adora.

Adora. Adora. Adora. She could say it all day, and all night. The girl with the flaxen locks, inviting grey eyes, the world’s softest skin; oh Catra could go on about Adora for hours. How could she not?

The girl saved her life, after all. Catra believes she owes Adora some TLC.

And here we are now, Catra’s arm slung over Adora’s waist, dull claws slowly trailing over the same spot on her girlfriend’s stomach. She had put on some weight since the war ended, her abs softening quite a bit. Adora had been a bit self-conscious about it, always worried that she wouldn’t be ready for a fight.

“Who would you have to fight, baby?”

Catra was there to reassure Adora; telling her how beautiful she was, how brave and kind she was. No matter what shape or size she took on.

The blonde turned over, placing a gentle kiss on Catra’s forehead.

“I love you.”

Her signature sideways smile was donned, eyes sparkling with adoration.

“Shhh, I like you better when you’re quiet.”

Catra playfully smushed her fingers into Adora’s cheek, making the taller girl snort.

“Oh c’mon. I’m just saying what you always say,”

The magicat’s amber and teal eyes met with Adora’s grey ones, eyes glossed over. It wasn’t uncommon for Adora to become overwhelmed around Catra now that they were together. She couldn’t comprehend the reality that she had now. Everything was perfect.

“Don’t get all mushy on me now, babe.”

Adora sniffled, fully turning over to be pulled into a hug by the smaller girl. Her shoulders trembled under teary-eyed hiccups. She mumbled something against Catra’s chest, body curling closer to her girlfriend.

Catra nudged her nose against Adora’s ear, speaking just above a whisper,

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Adora looked up into Catra’s eyes, ribbons of hair tumbling over her bare, freckled shoulders. Her fair complexion was now painted with bright pink splotches over her cheeks, eyes, and nose. 

The delicate silence that was strung between that moment was so precious. Just looking into each other’s eyes, being so close with one another- It was so soft. And vulnerable.

Catra was unsurprised to see her own tear fall onto Adora’s face, joining the stream down her cheek.

“I,”

Adora’s voice croaked out of her throat.

“I just love you so much, Catra. I really, really love you.”

Catra pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss, lips slotting together tenderly. Adora felt Catra’s nimble fingers stroke away the stray hairs from her face, then returning to cradle her cheek in her hand.

Adora broke the kiss, eyes shut tight. A quiet sob escaped her mouth, body curling into Catra’s embrace once more.

“I love you, too Adora. Always have, always will. And I’m gonna stay with you ‘til the end of the world, just you ‘n me.”

Catra laid still, stroking Adora’s back, holding her girlfriend until she fell asleep in her arms. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a bittersweet smile on her lips.

“Goodnight, Adora.”

In that moment, things were perfect.


End file.
